


Restlessness in Moscow Standard Time

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, both are touch starved, but only slightly - Freeform, if I screwed up anything continuity wise Im sorry, spoilers for more recent idw issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: Tonight they'll pretend to be a normal relationship.
Relationships: Donatello/Leatherhead (TMNT)
Series: One Shot October [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 11





	Restlessness in Moscow Standard Time

The window tapped late in the dark. Everyone else in the group home was well asleep or off doing work in the mutant city (which for Raph meant patrolling with Alopex or for Jennika going out with Bomb). But Donnie was home and wide awake. And for good reason he was—anyone else might have freaked at the hulking shadow in the window only contrasted by yellow eyes.

“Nice timing,” Donnie said, half-impressed and half-tired.

A big crocodilian snout peered through the window before softly dropping his knees inside, “I knew you would be awake on that machine.”

Donnie eyed his laptop, snorting, “The only people who got the parts I need for a long-range transmitter are over in Belarus and for them it’s morning for them and I’m working off internet that was fast for the late 2000s--”

The alligator beamed, “None of that means much to me. But you are welcome to explain to me anyway, we have time.”

The turtle wheeled his chair around to face the alligator now lying on his side, “We’d have more if you didn’t take so many risks just to see me. My brothers would be too happy to see the guy who almost took their heads off--”

“That’s why I take such measures,” The alligator leaned in to pull the turtle for a muzzle bump, “For your safety and your family.”

After relishing the squish of both their snouts, Donatello eyed around before carefully locking the door. He should have done that sooner, but extenuating circumstances…

The alligator was now on his back. Donatello took the initiative to get comfortable on the alligator’s waist, gently running hands on his belly, “You know a few more of those and I’ll believe you….you’re taking the antibiotics?”

“I’m not fond of consuming anything that mother Earth has given me herself...but they help,” Leatherhead said.

He referred to the mass of scarred tissue that now made up a lot of his chest. To think Donatello found the poor gator stumbling around, mind half dead with a tyrant guiding his body like a meat puppet…

There’s nothing worse than being taken off guard, your body’s autonomy taken from you…a puppet of someone's sadism. His artificial shell ached like a distant memory. Was that how the alligator saw him? "Antibiotics _are_ from nature."

“You don’t believe me?” asked the alligator.

Donatello had drifted off for a while. His hands kept to the task of stroking that powerful belly, of course, “Oh no...they seem to be working wonders...just thinking...”

“You always are, I like that about you,” said the alligator.

Donnie scoffed, “I was thinking how much psi of force from your body it would take to crush metal.”

“I suppose in your eyes...I still feel dangerous, don’t I?” the alligator’s soft tone had an undercurrent of ‘what are you talking about’ to it.

The turtle laid against the bigger mutant’s chest. His digits traced circles in Leatherhead’s pectorals, “No...it’s weird….I’ve had the worst kind of mutants threaten me. I know what risks there are...but with you...I don’t feel any danger. I feel just...okay.”

Leatherhead must have been touched as his hands gently cupped the turtle’s sides. He joked in his own messed-up way, “I would give you a good start if you were in danger.”

“Trust me I know,” Donatello could tell. He wrapped his arms tight around the big reptilian torso, “We should be like an actual couple and sleep together for once.”

“Fall asleep?” asked Leatherhead, barely aware of the double mores of ‘sleeping together’. He merely smiled, “You’re not worried--?”

“They know better than to bother me,” said, “You just have to worry about falling asleep.”

“Easy to do...” the alligator rumbled, gently kissing the turtle’s forehead, “Rest well, Donatello….”


End file.
